U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0028517 discloses a marine vessel including an outboard motor mounting portion provided at a stern of a hull, an outboard motor locating hole provided rearward of the outboard motor mounting portion and near the outboard motor mounting portion and penetrating vertically through the stern, a platform provided rearward of the outboard motor locating hole, and an outboard motor located in the outboard motor locating hole and mounted to the outboard motor mounting portion. This structure enables an occupant of the marine vessel to freely move in a space around the outboard motor on the platform and use the space.